


Drawing Blood

by Zen_monk



Series: Cycle of Death [1]
Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Battle, Biting, Bloodlust, Canon-Typical Violence, Fights, Gen, Madness, Multi, Rivalry, Swordfighting, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_monk/pseuds/Zen_monk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cycle before, on the side of Chaos, Kain stands by Golbez's side and sneers at all. Most of all to those that lack direction. But he's not above a scrap against his presumed allies of Chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Ablackwing on tumblr.

The man in the dark clothes and long sword was like a mockery of a soldier. All intrigue and mystique, this Sephiroth had all the appearance of an ordinary man alongside his other ally on the side of Chaos whose clothing and form in battle was similar to one another, if the difference only being the near inhuman speed and force of this man. 

He sneered at the sight of the two: the blonde one acting like an avoidant underling with nary direction nor purpose. Mutual dislike between the two seemed inevitable, but Sephiroth at least had direction. 

But in the end, Golbez’s direction is much more clearer than those two. 

The side of Chaos was filled with all manner of mages and warriors of considerable power. Their egos would clash and it was to Kain’s opinion that they should just rid each other if they dueled. Garland be damned, though his calm head was more than welcome, Kain misliked the fact that all were so involved within themselves. Lord Golbez had a higher calling, and wanted to know more about the world, which was more than can be said of the Emperor’s blind avarice and Exdeath’s opaque ambitions. 

He glanced derisively at Sephiroth. A man who mulled over his own existence was out of place in this lineup. Chaos had brought individuals that wanted lofty change and ambition. Even the Time Witch had some goal to aim for, and her like was bound more for despair than ever-reaching fame. 

He must have looked dirty to the swordsman, for the man raised his lofty blade at Kain in lieu of a challenge. Kain might as well sharpen his spear point for when he prepares himself for his final battle with Cecil. He will vault the heavens if it will prove him the superior. 

Kain made first strike. Sephiroth seemingly disappeared, but Kain didn’t stop. He jumped off from some rock up and there they were up in the sky, silver hair billowing like a wing and the leathers of Kain’s armor cutting through wind. 

Sephiroth’s cuts were like waves, all cutting through the same point in space to compound damage as much as he can into a single point. Kain swore it was like seeing light spilling out from the blade and into the sky like tentacles reaching ever more into darkness. 

If Kain was struck by that sword point, would he be fished out from infinity? Or lured into some pointed beak to be gnawed on and consumed bit by bit, shaved off slivers of himself to rain down into this gods-locked world?

But he can block it, if barely. He can match the sudden footsteps that Sephiroth seemed to cross in time and space. Training was all Kain had done, and the fruits of his efforts can keep up with this monster of a man. Kain had sweated, had suffered in shadows and endured pain in legs and in heart to reach as high as the moon if he wanted to.

This was exhilarating. He could defeat a monster with his bare hands.

The prospect thrilled him and it was like being close to the sun. 

Sephiroth can swipe blows onto him, from the ground to the air, and from up above into the dirt where his dragon armor chafed upon the surface. There was no openly vulnerable point for the man to cleave through save Kain’s face and his hands, but everywhere else there was neither chink nor hole in his armor. Kain couldn’t help but laugh openly, brazenly at the irony: a dragon and a swordsman going at each other, but who was on the side of good and who was just a beast baring his fangs? 

If Kain wins, he would cut through that fine silver hair. Blood would bleed as dark as black upon the ground from open wounds, from gouges and spear points that would rend flesh asunder. Kain could throw a spear at a distance and slay a monster square in the eye; what difference would it make to pierce those startling green eyes that are like a cat’s?

There was a thrill in making this man, who presented himself so immaculate as though some upside-down opposite of the Emperor, whom his lord Golbez traded barbs and magical posturing. There was unexpected glee in seeing Sephiroth’s face possibly contorted in frustration and pain. Pride would chop off this man’s head, and Kain is the execution and oh  _does it make his spine tingle_ from nape his neck all the way to vestigial bone. 

It has been a long time since Kain felt genuine bloodlust. 

Sephiroth got the upper hand. He slashed Kain up and threw him into the ground. The sky was a dizzying void from under his visor. Before the swordsman could drive the point of his sword home into his heart, Kain deftly righted himself with his hands and kicked him to a nearby cliff wall. It was messy grabs and kicks now; each tried to gain distance from each other, for the length of their weapons are mere tools now so close to each other that breath is shared.

In what could be called madness, Kain grinned up at Sephiroth from beneath a leathery grip and leaned his head forward to gnaw first at Sephiroth’s neck and shoulder. 

He was thrown inelegantly, but he was away and Sephiroth brought a hand up to where Kain had given that love bite and there was renewed grip in his sword. Leather cracked from holding that hilt in a death grip and Kain just laughed and laughed.

The rattle of chains came from above, and there was barely a moment to drop back at the waist, for a blade on a chain swiped at both of them in a wide arc, cutting rock neatly in two. 

Garland came to spoil the hunt, and it was back again to being caustic allies of the same side, but Kain would look at Sephiroth when he was by Golbez’s side and their eyes would meet and he would look pointedly at that place where he bit for blood was drawn and that had sated him for quite some time. 


End file.
